


Oh Little Sheep, I Bid thee Strength

by google_whovian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greece, First Kiss, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Greek!AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing in Greece is free, everything comes with a price. William will become a handsome young man, and if he lives past these many years of training I bid you permission for you to take his hand in marriage.”</p><p>"I accept your offer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sheep is Born

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, it's hella old. Hope you enjoy.

It is traditional for a woman to give birth to her child, they give the child to the Agoge to look over the infant and either declares it healthy and returns the baby to its mother. Or they would throw the newborn off a cliff into a large body of other unfortunate children that didn't pass the test. 

And this is what every mother feared for. 

But it was a mandatory procedure and if you didn't follow that order then you were simply killed. They only needed the women to make the child, the government owned the children more than their parents did.

So in the late of May, on a steaming hot day a mother gave birth to her child. They did it in the secret of their home. The mother decided not to go to a doctor, she couldn't allow her first born to possibly be handed over to an Agoge and tossed to his/her death.

The baby hiccuped when it was first released into the father’s hands, and hiccuped again taking a huge breath of the summer air before it started to cry. And the mother almost cried along with her son. The infant was small, not small enough to die in the middle of the night thankfully, but small enough to not pass the test. They decided to name him William. William Graham.

\--- 

The Spartan parents worked hard to take care of Will, making sure he grew and looked the same appearance of the other May babies born that year. Will was quiet. He talked but he didn't talk much. 

Although he enjoyed fishing. In the early hours of the morning Will and his father would go fishing. They would catch fish and the boy would help his mother cook it. Will was never interested in the rough housing that the other boys his age did. He preferred to stay inside.

It wasn't the ordeal Spartan lifestyle. Usually Will’s father would be in the military, preparing for wars and doing fights to the death, and sports. Instead he was a blacksmith. He made all the weapons that the Spartan teens and men in his village used. He still had to go through training as a child anyway like every other male citizen.

In the late of May on another humid day. Will had his 7th birthday. It wasn't a day for neither celebration nor happiness. In the next month Will, a seven year old would start taking combat classes to prepare him to be a true Spartan soldier. 

Will was a lean kid. His feet were still soft and he still blushed bright red at the thought of taking his clothes off in front of others. And he was simply not prepared. 

Will’s mother left a month after his birthday. She couldn't watch her child get beaten, she just couldn't. But before she left Sparta she made a bargain with a good friend. His name was Hannibal. She dealt that he could take Will’s hand in marriage when he was eligible to vote, if he protected him for the many years in combat school and the year survival test. 

They shook on it and she was never seen again. Will neither his father talked about her after that.

\---

“William Graham.” The teacher called off a wooden tablet. “Next.”

Their class was in a field today for the combat pre-test. The surface of the large sand patch they stood in burned Will’s feet, unlike the other kids who could walk across thorns and not be harmed. Will shouldn't have stayed in the house so much maybe his feet would be tough and thick like the others. 

A kid elbowed Will in his side and Will jerked out of his daydream and bustled out into the middle of sand patch as he was tossed a spear as tall as him with a fake wooden arrow head. 

Another kid, taller and leaner than him was his opponent. Will held his spear tightly and looked uneasily between the teacher and the hyperactive kid who shuffled his feet, anxious to fight.

“Go!” Shouted the teacher and the other kid plunged at Will. Will jumped out of the way and pointed his spear unsure at him before the kid lunged at him again. Will continued to jump, dodge and even roll out of the way before he got the other boys laughing and pointing and the teacher irritated. 

He ended up being sent home, the teacher told him that if he continued to be a coward he would be punished. Will hated school. 

After that fiasco they practiced and learned how to hold, and control spears and swords. They practiced on weave sewed dummies stuffed with grass and sometimes practiced on each other. Will never won those battles. 

After a few years of weapon training, they started with gymnastics. He was surprising good at that, and he enjoyed it. But after a short while they were permitted to start building muscle mass and take on the challenge of bare hand combat. Those were the days when Will would come home with bloody noses and black eyes. He would send some of his classmates with a busted lip or black eye but usually he blocked more punches and kicks then threw them.

\---

Will later started to grow and mature into an ideal Spartan teen. Now 16 he was a taller than some, skinnier than most, and still quiet then all. He now had dark locks of hair like his mother, and his eyes still green like his father’s. He had a bit of an uneven facial hair coming in and had average sized biceps and strong calves .

The only thing that threw everything off was his clothing. His mismatched poorly sewn tunics were horrid. His remembered his mother was great at sewing , but his father now a days tried his best.

Will was currently at the bank of a river, setting up his nets to catch some fish, his dog Winston splashing in the water merrily. 

He got Winston when he turned 10; his dad told him that his mother made him promise to get one for his birthday. Though Winston was his closest friend he wasn't his only friend. 

He had three in fact, well more like 1 but the others tagged along. Their names were Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy. Beverly was his real friend though. Brian didn't like Will much. But Will and Beverly’s relationship was great, she would teach combat moves that would guarantee him to win and how to make fatal hits with weapons.

Will was self-reliant most of the time though. After school he and Winston would either go into the fields and play, or he’ll run errands for his father. Most of the time Will and his father spent time together was when he taught Will the basics of a blacksmith’s job. Life was dull. 

\---

Winston came running back to Will with the stick in his mouth looking proud of himself. Will took the stick from the dog and threw it as far as he could. He was good at that; he told Beverly that it would be interesting to be a contestant in the javelin or discs trials for the Olympics.

As he watched Winston disappear into the forest to retrieve the stick he noticed it was getting late. The sun was setting and the mountains made cold shadows stretch across the unstable plains, creeping slowly to engulf the last rays of light. Will checked the net for fish and found nothing, he reset it and sighed.

“Winston, c’mon boy!” He called, whistling in the direction he ran in. He waited a minute or two but Winston never came. “Ares damn it.” He swore. 

He picked up his spear, and ran into the woods, his bare feet snapping and crunching the leaves and twigs under him. “Winston! Winston!! C’mon let’s go home!” He called in every direction. He would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. Wolves and bears came out to kill at night.

Suddenly a whine echoed to the left of him, it was a cry for help.

“WINSTON!” Will called. He took off faster than ever. He held his spear, ready to face whatever he was going to meet, and die to save his best friend. He wasn't cowering away, no not this time. His legs felt more and more like jelly every time he heard a cry. 

A twig snapped to the left of him and he turned to the sound. “WINST-” He fell hard to the ground as his dog jumped desperately in his arms from another direction, almost knocking the breath out of him.

\---

It felt like a ton fell off his chest. “Thank gods, oh Winston good boy, good boy.” But the celebration was quickly concluded. Winston barked at something in the dark and Will could only make out a thin outline with the trees overhead causing a blanket of darkness.

Will slid his hand over the ground until he found his spear. He stood quickly backing up slowly, his left hand holding the spear and Winston under his right arm. “Please Zeus give me strength.” He murmured. A wolf almost 2 times bigger than Winston came into view, his teeth bared and his ears folded back. Will took one step back and the wolf plunged towards Will. Will swung his spear across his face but the beast didn't give a single fuck.

“RUN WINSTON!” He dropped the dog to the ground ; and as if the dog could completely understand started to run along with him. This was it, he was going to die. He and his trusty companion were going to get ripped apart by a wolf and they were never going to be found again. Will will never be in the Olympics. He would never see his father again. And he would never see another day. This seemed so unreal. Like this was all a dream.  
Will turned around to face the wolf; adrenaline pumping through him but to his disbelief on nothing was there .From fear of stopping his feet continued, heaving until it he stepped on nothing and suddenly he was infinitely falling.

\---

Will’s eyes opened and he quickly took in a breath that made his chest burn as if his lungs were on fire. He was on his back. It was pitch black, or was his eyes closed? He didn't feel like he was in control of his own body. Each limb felt as heavy as a Titan, but his mind felt as light as a feather. He wanted to sleep, just to curl into all the blankets on his bed and got to sleep for a century.

A cry for help echoed through his body and slightly shook his brain to awareness. It was Winston. Will blinked rapidly and peered in the darkness. “W-Winston.” He choked feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. Will looked in every direction he could before his eyes grew heavy. He was starting to fade, he could feel it. He grew lighter, his mind heavy now. His eyes demanded to be closed and his body commanded rest. He took one longer look at the star scattered sky, a man appearing into his view. “Please…...h-help…..Winston.” He huffed before his mind burnt out like a flame.

\---

Hannibal looked concernedly at Will’s mother,Dana, as she ran up to him, her face pale from crying . She settled to a stop seconds before she knocked into the man. “Hannibal, thank gods I’ve been looking for you everywhere, how are you?” She asked frantically. Hannibal tilted his head a bit, “Dana, I’m fine. You look startled, please, I was just on my way home.”

Dana looked a bit unsure, she really needed to get out of the city. “Sure. But please Hannibal, just a conversation will do. I know you like to pamper your guest.” She said with a quick smile. 

Hannibal smiled and led the way on a stone path. He looked about carefully, analyzing the area. He was just stalking a random Spartan that he planned to turn into a chunky olive soup before Dana came his way. Dinner was lost. His house finally came into view, and he could hear Dana swooning at it. It was clearly one of the best homes in this village, though many didn't see it since it was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by quiet nature. 

It was huge! The house was stone, the roof was layered perfectly with pottery. It was taller than normal Spartan houses and better representing. The stone was shiny,and the wooden door was slick with wax that protected it from rot. The house was in a circle of trees but had a small opening for a stone path to lead from the edge of his property to the front door that Hannibal and Dana walked along before heading into the house. 

The interior was extraordinary. Spartans were common people, they didn't go out of their way to impress others unless it came to skill in fighting. But for the common basic furnished home, Hannibal seemed to find a way to make it look unique. There were many couches with actual plush cushioning. Curtains of great detail hanging from the ceiling to the floor. Tables were everywhere stationed with oil lanterns. 

“Wow Hannibal, where did you get all this?” She sat on a couch and slouched in awe. Before she got up and analyzed the curtains. Hannibal watched her from the entrance as she marveled at everything. “I get most of my furniture from the Athenians, they were always of greater class when it came to this. This use to be my office.” He stood by her side as she looked at the curtains. “This cloth tells the stories of the great battle of Aegospotami.” He smiled at her warmly, then also looked at the great knitted details of the cloth. “But as good as this story is I would like to hear your’s.” 

Dana looked up at him, then nodded lightly, silently hating herself for getting carried away. Hannibal sat in a chair and Dana sat across from him, they both crossed their legs. “Well,” She began. “I need to speak quickly so there will be holes in my story. But I don’t believe you know I had a son. His name is William and he just turned 7 yesterday..”

“He has come of age for his first term of training.” He stated. She nodded. “And he’s too small and thin and weak, Hannibal. His feet art still soft for Ares’ sake!” She swore, her hands making great gestures. “A-And I can’t do this, as a mother I can’t watch him get beaten a-and come home with black eyes and bloody noses…My husband has tried to get him prepared for this but Will doesn't even try.”

“So what are you asking of me?” Hannibal asked calmly. She looked at him with sad eyes, Hannibal’s monotonous expression made her feel like he was judging her in a way. 

“Protect him from afar. Make sure he doesn't get in any trouble. The boys in our village don’t like him, they tried to beat him up once or twice. Will likes to wander into the woods, what if an animal tries to attack him? But those are minor things.” She said with a weak smile as she shook her head. “The survival test, is what I’m scared of. Taking my son with another group of murderous boys deep into an unknown forest and testing if they could survive a year…”

Hannibal shifted in his seat. “You are aware that Will would be a 21 year old man doing the Survival test and not a 7 year old?” He asked. 

She stood up and pointed a finger at him. “That doesn't matter Hannibal! Have you ever had children before?” She asked angrily.

Hannibal licked his lips and shook his head. “I’m afraid I haven’t had children.” He breathed. 

Dana nodded, “Exactly! It doesn't matter if your child is 7, 21, or even 30...All mothers fear for the safety of their children. This isn't the Athens, we are a cold bloodied city- state. I’m sorry that I've been incredibly rude, but I fear for my child.” She finished off, tears ran down her face and her shoulders shook.

Hannibal stood and wrapped her arms around her, and she didn't return the embrace but just laid her head against his chest. Her breathing shuddered but she sucked it up. “Nothing in Greece is free, everything comes with a price. William will become a handsome young man, and if he lives past these many years of training I bid you permission for you to take his hand in marriage.” She whispered.

“I accept your offer.”


	2. Wolf Redeems Fallen Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM

Hannibal was on his way home when he heard foots running in the distance. Only a foolish slave would be out at this time of night, knowing that’s when the predators came out. Predators like bears and wolves, and him.

Hannibal set down the sack of fresh vegetables he previously just got from the village and pulled his arms above his head. He stretched his muscles loose, before he took off towards the sound. It was quite interesting how the person was so careless of the noise he/she were making, attracting all the attention in the forest as leaves and sticks crushed under his/her feet.

Hannibal had to be quick and look carefully, if a cloud moved across the moon the forest could get dark enough to barely see the outline of your hand inches from your face.

Hannibal’s soft footsteps pondered across the forest floor, his arms moving back in forth to keep his balance. His eyes looked carefully across the acres of trees, his ears listening for any sound.

Finally Hannibal caught the sight of his victim. It was a male, fact from the musk of his body odor. Hannibal was now feet from him, but he stopped abruptly at another scent recognizing it was a wolf. His sudden stop caused a small commotion from a rather dramatic stick breaking. The male turned his head toward Hannibal and thanks to the moon light Hannibal instantly recognized him. Will Graham.

A dog jumped on Will and knocked him to the ground pulling his attention away from Hannibal thankfully. As Will got to his feet Hannibal was about to come to his assistance but a bark of alert and a growl of response turned both Spartans to a revealing shadow. “RUN WINSTON!” Will shouted and the young man and his companion ran off, and the wolf followed. Hannibal swore under his breath and took off after the wolf, his spear now drawn from its loop on his tunic belt.

After the wolf turned to see the unexpected chase it jumped at Hannibal, its jaws wide aiming for Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal locked the wolf’s jaws apart with the body of the spear then kicking it off with all his power. The wolf skidded back across the leaves before it lunged at Hannibal again and now successfully latching on to his forearm. The man huffed in pain and took his spear, driving it through the wolf’s shoulder. The wolf yelped in pain and let go. The doctor took his chance to yank the spear out of its body and across its throat.

Barely giving the creature another look Hannibal returned his bloody spear back to his belt  
loop and started walking in the direction Will ran. 

After a minute or two, Hannibal almost ran right into a small ravine. He peered down as best as possible. He was about to turn and look in another direction before he heard a whine.

Hannibal began to climb down the ravine, the jagged rocks making it a bit easy. He was worried, unbelievably worried. One could easily die falling and hitting their head countless times. He heard another whine and wished for the best as he jumped the rest of the countless feet, eager to get to Will.

Hannibal was hit with the atmosphere of fresh blood and followed the smell before he came across a dark figure, another figure foot away. He looked down at the young man concernedly. “Please…...h-help…..Winston.” Will whispered before he went unconscious.

\------

Will was conquered from his deep calming sleep when he felt his face being licked almost violently. He opened an eye and it instantly got licked by his trusty companion. “Winston, hey boy, okay enough you’ll lick my face off.” He said pushing the dog away and sitting up, his sore muscles protesting.

Will looked about the big room quickly not recognizing anything. There was a wooden drawer, shelves, and a window that was draped with thin red curtains that gave the room a gloomy glow.

Will was in a bed, a very comfortable bed in fact. No wonder he was sleeping so soundly. The bed was plush but firm, the perfect combination that hugged the shape of your body and almost formed around you.

The sheets on his legs were soft and red, with many designs of gods and goddesses, but Athena goddess of Wisdom was the centerpiece of the fabric. The boy had also noticed that the covers were made of silk, which was extremely impressive. Only Superiors owned silk.

Will averted his eyes to his own body. A sheet of cold sweat was layered over his chest, head and legs. He began to feel dizzy when he realized he was only wearing a fustanella and many bandages. With the shock of the environment he barely noticed the numb pain that began to sink in as he became more aware.

Will swung his feet from beneath covers and sat still as his head spun. His legs and feet were cut up and swollen, his thighs wore thin bandages; chest felt heavy but thankfully didn't have any serious cuts just nasty bruises. Will’s head felt the worst though, and he put a hand up to it and let his finger brush the damp bandages.

Will took his attention away from himself and looked over at Winston who was on the bed biting at a bandage on his own leg. Will stood and motioned for Winston to follow; Winston jubilantly barked and ran circles around Will playfully. The young man tried to shush him, trying not to alert who ever lived in the house.

As Will took his first few steps his legs were stiff. Although curiosity got the best of him and he went over to a small table in the corner and studied a small statue of a Stag. It looked very expensive, so no doubt the person who saved him must have been wealthy.

As Will turned the small statue in his hands the door opened and Winston barked in alert. The younger man jumped and the Stag fell between his fingers shattering into many pieces on the floor.

Hannibal’s watched the glass pool at Will’s feet, his even expression barely faltered. “Good evening, Will. Did you sleep well?” He asked stepping further into the room.

Will recognized the man and pulled a sharp shard off the ground, pointing it at him. “W-Who are you? I've seen you before. Where am I?” He asked frantically, pulling Winston behind him.

Hannibal put his hands up in gentle surrender. “I am Hannibal, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. You’re at my home, on the edge of the village” He paused looking over Will curiously. “You got into a nasty incident yesterday, do you remember what happened?”

He’s a doctor. Will lowered his hand and stood a bit straighter looking down at the glass. “Yes I remember, I-I was chasing Winston because he ran away- then there was a wolf and I fell.” He murmured. Will stepped away from the mess, biting his lip. “Sorry about the mess, I’ll pay for it; my father’s a blacksmith so I can find something....” He mumbled then getting to his knees to begin cleaning it up.

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s bare shoulder and pulled him up, Will pulled away from the contact instantly. “Don’t mind it, really. Come Will, I’m sure you are hungry?” He asked then turning and walking out of the room. Winston followed Hannibal and Will followed them.

Will’s bare feet were cold against the floor that was surprisingly waxed wood and not dirt. Art lined the hallway walls as he walked from the bedroom into the living room. He did a small turn, taking in every detail. Though the curtains caught his eyes, he went to the fabric looking it over as he tried to recognize the story. “This is the story of Aegospotami.”

Hannibal moved into the kitchen, taking out two wooden bowls from the breakfast he had made an hour ago. “Oh you know of this tale?”

“Yes of course, everyone should. This is when the Spartans went to war with Athens, it was the last battle of the Peloponnesian War. We nearly wiped them out…I pity young Spartans for their lack of academic education; I’m shamed upon for reading when I should be outside. Though the wonders of a story can outstretch the wonders of the land beneath our feet and the world before our eyes…”

Hannibal stared at Will, noting his poetic words. When Will looked up the older man looked away. “That is a very impressive description, you sound like an Athenian.” He said then moving the bowls of food to the table, ignoring the dog as he moved at his heels.

Will looked over at the food and then out the window, he could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him. “I think I should go home, my father would be worried about me by now-”

“Please don’t be ridiculous, sit and eat.” He said motioning to the bowl of soup.

Will hesitated but moved towards the table sitting and looking down into the bowl, taking the spoon and stirring it to distract him from looking up. “What is in this?” He asked, bringing a small amount up to his lips and blowing the steam away.

Hannibal smiled. “It is a soup, it has olives and fried cabbage with a dash of honey, all served with buttered flat bread and ‘deer’.” Though everything was authentic the meat wasn't, it never was. It was really an unfortunate man who Hannibal had caught stealing pottery off his roof.

Will’s eyes widened at the selection of the food and tasted it. The sweet but spicy broth ran over his tongue and he hummed, chewing the soft cabbage and chunks of meat. “This is delicious.”

Hannibal watched him enjoy the first bite then turned to his own food. “Thank you Will I am quite passionate about it. As a Spartan there’s not much time to put your art into something.”

“So you are a modern Spartan?” Will asked raising an eyebrow then quickly looking away. “It’s just that everything is so well polished, and I don’t see many scars on you like the other men in the village.”

“I am a doctor, or I use to be...After I chose my destiny I wasn't needed in the military unless I was called to be.” He said, then savoring the perfect texture of the meat in the soup.

That explains the great work of healing. “Thanks.” Will whispered, taking another spoonful of soup.

“For what dear, Will?”

Will gesture to his own body. “I would've been a bloody mess if you hadn't attended to me, and Winston to.” He looked at the canine who sat on the floor near Will, waiting for his opportunity to catch any falling food.

“It wasn't a problem at all, I am always happy to help.”

Will nodded and looked over Hannibal. For a doctor he was pretty fit, he could see the outlines of his muscles and tight chest through his loose white chiton. As his eyes scraped over Hannibal’s body he noticed the bandages on his arm. “Did you get hurt?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. You should’ve just left me.”

“Oh but I couldn't do that...” Hannibal said, shaking his head. “You mean too much to me.”

Will raised an eyebrow and continued eating until he was scraping the bottom of the bowl. “How do you know me?” Will asked, finally having the courage to say.

Hannibal also finished his meal and stacked the bowls and spoons. “I have known you for a long time, since you were seven years old.”

The younger man met Hannibal’s complete eye contact for the first time. “Yes I've seen you before, but you are not a friend of my father’s nor do you work in the village.”

“I knew your mother, Dana. A nice woman she was, you look just like her.” He pointed out sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Will blushed and looked down. “How did you know my mother?”

Hannibal sighed lightly. “I don’t think you are old enough to know yet, Will.” He said looking at him softly.

“Tell me.” He demanded in a stern voice.

Hannibal nodded. “If you wish…Dana came to me a month after you turned seven, she was angry. I remember her eyes held great sadness. She came to me told me of your condition, of how small and skinny you were...She was angry that her first child was, quote, “such a failure in the eyes of her generation of noble Spartans”.” He looked down in a sympathetic manner. “She said that you and your father, who was only a blacksmith, was an embarrassment to her. Then so she left, in hopes of having a better and stronger fami-”

The screech of the wooden chair against the floor interrupted Hannibal. Will stood, his eyes directed to his feet. “Is this true, this what my mother thought of my father and I?” He asked.

Hannibal sat up, crossing his hand over his heart. “I swear on the clouds upon Zeus lies and the waves that Poseidon tides.”

Will nodded. “Thank you for the soup Doctor Lecter, and for patching me up. I will find a way to pay for the Stag but I must go.” He said and hurried out of the front door, Winston right behind him. As a walked quickly back towards the village he rubbed violently at his eyes, the words Hannibal spoke on loop in his fragile mind.

Otherwise, Hannibal watched Will stomp away, a smile spreading on his face. “Oh little sheep of mine, be merry do not woe. For claws catch the weary as time falls and slows. Oh little sheep of mine you’ll be sleeping with the foe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom done. The next chapter will be posted soon, it's about what happened between the time Will fell and woke up. Very touchy feely. Naughty Hannibal.


	3. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the scene between when Will fell and woke up. I won't be switching from POV to POV after this I'll be going strictly by the one story line. This was just a little treat.

Hannibal took Will's pulse and hummed. He was still alive, though unconscious. The older man walked over him and to the dog that whined and attempted to get up. Hannibal picked the canine up and put him over his shoulder easily, thankful that he didn't struggle. He walked back to Will next, with much effort pulling him onto his other shoulder. Will was surprisingly lighter than he expected but still very heavy.

He trudged and stumbled through the rock filled ravine until it began to incline back to the forest floor. When he was out of the mess he walked as fast as possible back home, his vegetables unfortunately long forgotten. Hannibal sighed in relief when his feet touched stone and he followed the path up to his house.

Opening the door and moving inside he immediately laid the two on the floor and went to blindly light wax candles. When all of them were lit the house illuminated a comfortable, orange glow that stretched the shadows across the cold walls.

Hannibal walked back to the door, picking up Will in his arms now. He looked precious like this, the boy’s head falling over his forearm and hair moving carelessly with every movement. Will's face was peaceful and soft but scattered with cuts and blood.

Hannibal carried him to the couch and sat him down, watching his limp body for a moment before he left and went to the kitchen where his wood burning oven was professionally built into the wall. The blazing fire he had made earlier was now to a pile of red hot ember.

The older man grabbed the basin of water near the oven, testing the temperature then carrying it back over the couch along with his healing kit. He lifted Will slightly and sat on a cushion laying Will’s head into his lap.

The boy squirmed slightly and Hannibal petted his hair to calm him. He couldn't believe himself that this was actually happening, having to keep his distance for many years. It was harder than it appeared. Like the boy’s mother said, he was handsome, and Hannibal watched Will from a far develop in a strong intelligent young man.

Now he had him literally in the palm of his hands.

“Oh sweet sheep," Hannibal murmured taking a towel and drenching it in the warm water. "Zeus forbids your heavy head grow strong," The cloth moved over Will's skin, clearing the dirt and dried blood from his cheeks. "But the Wolf will raise you from your earthly shrine, oh my little sheep you will begin to shine."

Will inhaled slowly, his lips parting before he exhaled. Hannibal looked at the divine shape of the boy's lips and moved the cloth over them gently. A small cut on Will's lip opened and began to bleed making Hannibal clear his throat. The blood was a small scent, teasing his nose. Hannibal moved to collect the drop of blood with the towel but what a waste such a sacred substance would be? The doctor moved his finger over Will's lip, smearing the blood over his finger then bringing it to his own tongue. Hannibal shuddered and controlled himself, returning to cleaning Will's battered body. He cleaned his arms and removed his terribly sewn tunic. Will stirred as he peeled the fabric off, his body shuddering when the wash cloth was back against him. Down his chest, over his stomach, down his soft thighs and strong legs.

When Hannibal was done cleaning him he grabbed his healing kit, opening it and pulling out bandages and a jar of honey. Hannibal dipped his rough fingers in the honey and began putting them over wounds, rubbing the disinfectant into the cuts then carefully bandaging it.

Will’s skin in contrast with the sweet golden liquid was phenomenal. Hannibal allowed it to slip down his thighs and chin. The bandages stuck to his skin perfectly, staying in place as his hand moved up and down his body. Last Hannibal wrapped Will’s head, moving his thick matted hair above the thin fabric.

When the older man had finished he stood from the couch to see his work. Will curled up and his chest rose as the boy drew in a large breath, then exhaling, turning the other way.

He was beginning to wake up. Hannibal carefully picked Will up in his arms and carried him through the thin hallways of the house and into his guest bedroom. Hannibal pulled the covers back on the bed and laid Will there, tucking him in. “Oh my dear Will,” He mumbled, kneeling at the edge of the bed and petting Will’s hair free from his face. “Sleep, and heal. Let Asclepius look over you tonight.” He said then kissing his temple.


	4. Th Boy who Cried Wolf for Guidance

Will strung the net through the water, corning a small group of fish. When he pulled the net up the three nice sized fish jumped and gulped in the summer air. As Will hook the fish on a rope to carry them home Winston splashed in and out of the water, making fish jump to safety.

“Will!”

The young man closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voice but the harder he tried to pay attention to the work at hand the louder the voice became.

“Will! Are you listenin’ to me?”

Winston was now looking at Will in a puzzled demeanor and the fish he had caught were gone. The young man sighed and stood looking at Winston who also faded and disappeared. 

“William Graham!”

Will blinked and looked up at his father in the sitting room of their small home. “S-Sorry, I was da-”

“You were daydreamin’, again! This is always a thing with you; you never want to listen to what I have to say.” Will’s father said making great hand gestures.

Will noticed the dark bags under his father’s eyes and he hadn't changed clothes. “Yeah…I’m sorry, I got in a bit of trouble last night but I’m fine now. I’m going to be-”

“So you’re expectin’ after a whole cycle that you can just come in, wearing a fustanella and wrapped in head to toe in bandages, without an explanation?”

Will nodded his tone not at all sarcastic. “Yes.”

Will’s father shook his head. “Mighty Zeus give me strength...Will last night I was searching for you everywhere! I knew you were at the edge of the woods and I thought somethin’ got a hold of ya’.”

“I fell when Winston and I were playing, but I’m fine now. I’m very tired though, excuse me.” Will moved past his father and went to his bedroom. He looked lethargically through a pile of clothes before picking out one of his tunics and putting it on.

He slipped under the covers and stared up at the red brick ceiling, just thinking. His father was furious. He was always mad and upset when it came to Will potentially being in danger. Though that’s what parents did his father never let go of it and would no doubt bring it back up in the future.   
Though Will couldn't keep his mind on his father, not with the new things he’s just heard from the doctor pounding in his head. What if the doctor was lying? Or was telling the truth? 

Will turned over, wanting to sleep- just sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

“Will!”

Will jumped and sat up quickly. Across the room Beverly was peeking between the curtains of his window. “Oh good, you have clothes on this time.” She said laughing.

Will moved the covers away and stood, watching her eyes avert to his swollen and bandaged legs. “Hey Bev, I don’t think I c-”

“What happened to you? You look like you got mauled by a bear.”

“Something like that.” He mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned more against the window, the red brick foundation crumbling a bit. “Hey you promised me that on the third cycle, which is today, that we would go to the sand pit and practice!”

Will sighed and gestured to his body. “Bev, I can’t fight in this situation! My legs are transitioning between the bark of a tree and jam, my head is pounding and I-”

“You’re 16 Will; you’re almost coming of age. You’re going to be butt naked in the forest over the mountains...Then on top of that you will have to spend a year there, protecting yourself and getting your own food…Men die in those woods, and that attitude is what’s going to kill you if your wardrobe doesn't do it first.” She grinned and nodded.

Will smiled slightly also. “I’ll meet you at the pit, is Zeller and Price there?”

“Yep, see you there.”

Will rolled his eyes and moved to get his equipment, leaving the house quickly so his father didn't question him.

\-----

“Look who decided to show up!” Brian said looking at Will.

Jimmy smacked Brian lightly on the head and waved to Will. “Hey Will- hey what happened to you?”

“You got attacked by the neighborhood cats again?” Brian joked, laughing then getting a slap on the head from both Jim and Beverly. 

Beverly shook her head. “It doesn't matter, we came here to practice so let’s do it. Will you first, who do you choose to fight?” She asked motioning to herself and the other two young men.

“Uh...I don’t really care.” He lied. Will really wanted Beverly, she let him win sometimes but that was a very cowardly thing to do. He needed to challenge himself; he couldn't be the boy his mom described him as. “Actually, Zeller, I choose you.”

Brian raised an eyebrow and stepped forward; pulling the top half of his stola down to his hips so he had more access. “Let’s do it, I’ll use a spear.” He said spinning the tall wood through his fingers and over his head easily. 

Will tossed his bag away and grabbed his spear, holding it in his hands tightly. 

Beverly looked wearily at Will then stood between them. “Okay, first one to get pinned wins, don’t hurt each other.” She waited until they both nodded. “Agreed. Okay, go!”

Bev stepped out of the way and Brian wasted no time and launched towards Will, twirling it between his fingers before slicing the spear through the air. Will ducked and his sore body protested, though by the time Will popped back up the iron arrowhead was aimed at his head and he blocked it with the body of his spear before covering distance between them.

Beverly cheered Will on from the sidelines while Jimmy watched lazily. “Go Will! C’mon stop running away and fight him!”

Will looked at Beverly and nodded running at Brian and swinging it to the left and right. Brian easily blocked them and pivoted to the side to jab the end of his spear into the inside of Will’s knee. Will collapsed with a sharp groan and Zeller kicked Will’s spear from his hands, sending it flying.

“Woohoo! Yea. I win this round, again!” Zeller did a little dance and then a victory lap around the sandpit. Jimmy cheered with a deadpan tone and Brian kicked sand in his face to shut him up, in seconds they were tackling each other.

Will stood and rubbed at his wrist. Bev ran towards him looking concerned, she was always concerned because he always lost and got hurt. Will shook his head and waved her away with a weak smile. “I’m fine, he won fair and square. I’m going to go get my spear…” He pointed his thumb in the direction it had been thrown and jogged out of the sand pit and down the small hill, though he didn't expect the person at the foot of the hill.

“Doctor Lecter…” Will said stumbling to a stop. “What are you doing here?” He asked giving him an uneasy look.

Hannibal smiled and held up Will’s spear. “I was just on my way to the village before I nearly got impaled.” He returned the spear to Will and the younger man took it gently.

“S-Sorry I was practicing with my friends.” He said taking a step back to indicate that he should return to them.

“And you had your weapon taken from you...You lost?” Hannibal asked raising a brow and looking at Will with a hint of a smirk. Will shrugged. 

Hannibal took the spear, presenting it out to Will. “Look and listen carefully, you won’t hold your spear towards the end but in the middle. Don’t hold it too tight; hold it loosely so you can spin it easily between your fingers. Take that as advantage to take the opponent's spear also.” Hannibal instructed.

Will watched hastily and nodded looking at his hands instead of his eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

Hannibal gave the spear back and picked up his vegetable sack. “Where is there harm in knowing?” 

Will shrugged.

“Will! C’mon!” Beverly’s voiced called.

Hannibal looked at Will then put a finger up. ”Oh, and the best way to defeat your opponent is think like them, everyone is predictable, though when you find the right strategy in your head,” Hannibal pointed at Will’s head and the younger man flinched away. “Then you can be the person yourself.”

“Will! Come on you coward! Rematch!” Zeller called. Will looked up the hill and turned running back up without giving Hannibal another look. Brian stepped up raising his arms in question. “Where have you been, I didn't kick your spear that hard? Were you hiding?”

Beverly punched Brian in the arm and he instantly silenced. “Will is injured overall; he just...wasn't on top of his game. Right?” Beverly asked to Will.

Will shook his head. “N-No I lost, let’s do it again.” He said then going back out to the middle of the sand pit. 

Brian smiled and returned to his position. “Alright that’s what I’m talking about, the all mighty Will! Let’s see what you got? Your move.”

Will held the spear tightly in the middle and swung it towards Brian’s head and he dodged it easily. Zeller chuckled and rutted the tip of his spear towards Will’s stomach and he barely dodged it, the arrowhead managing to cut his tunic. Beverly tried to point that out but they both ignored her.

Hannibal said think like them, then he could predict their moves. Will look uneasily at Brian, blinking as he tried to ‘think like him’, though it was hard when he had to worry about potentially getting cut. 

“C’mon Will you can do better than th-” Before Brian could finish his spear was ripped from his hands. Brian stared in disbelief as his spear was thrown another direction. Feeling slightly embarrassed Brian began to throw punches at Will, twisting his body into perfect roundhouse kicks and Will all must perfectly blocked everyone with his forearm or spear. 

Beverly tried to time out but they only continued. Jimmy was actually paying attention this time. Will moved around Brian’s punches and kicks, not being fast enough for a few of them and getting kicked in the side of stomach though he still stood his ground. He wasn't a coward.

Brian grew tired and his moves began to slow. Will took his chance and grabbed one of his fists, pulling him forward and sliding a foot in front of Zeller’s.

Brian fell face first into the ground and Will easily pulled him onto his back aiming the spear to his neck and putting a foot on his chest. “Okay! Okay! You win, you win get the hell off me!” He said swatting the arrowhead away from his neck.

Will pulled away and dropped his weapon. “Oh- I’m sorry I got a little carried away…” He said between pants and wiping the sweat away from his brow. In the same moment Beverly jumped at him, praising him while Jimmy went to Brian’s side, kicking sand in his face now.

That felt good. Very good. The power of a weapon could only go so far, and the adrenaline in his veins only pushed him. His body had to catch up with his mind and soon his muscles began to ache. It was only yesterday that he had fallen, he should be resting. 

“Hey who’s that man?” Jimmy asked, pointing rudely in his direction.

They all looked and Will narrowed his eyes at the doctor. Hannibal gave Will a small bow before he began walking back to the village. Beverly looked at Will and raised an eyebrow. “You know him?”

“No I don’t...You guys want to go sit in the stream? It’s hot and I think some of my cuts opened.” Will said starting towards the edge of the forest. Beverly followed and Brian raced Jimmy down the hill.

\-----

It had been 14 cycles since he had last talked to Hannibal. He spotted him a few times around the village and once or twice going into the woods but he hadn't said anything. The first 7 cycles Will could easily not think of the doctor, although as he returned to his combat classes his technique didn't work on everyone. He had pinned one or two students in his class but there were cheap strategies. 

The second 7 cycles Will began to ponder about what Hannibal had taught him. He only gave Will a two minute lesson and it has probably brought him farther than he had ever been. What if he had an hour lesson?

After he got done running errands for his father he went to the market buying a range of figs and grapes. He had stolen some of them but no one noticed. He walked passively to the stream, crossing it after getting distracted by a few crayfish that he had found and then continuing inside of the bracket of thick trees. 

Will wished he had brought Winston to keep him company though he walked quickly, looking carefully for any type of predator. Minutes passed and he swore he was lost before he found the stone path, running up to the large house and knocking on the door.

He heard a shuffling before the door opened and he looked up at the taller man. “Dr.Lecter…”

“Will, what a pleasant surprise, please come in.” He said opening the door wider and motioning for him to come in. Will adjusted the bowl of food in his hands and walked in not meeting his eyes. Hannibal watched him with a small smile and closed the door after him. “I am glad to see that most of your wounds have healed, you look a lot better.”

“Yea- um I brought you these. It’s some figs and grapes,” He grabbed the two crayfish and stuffed them in his pockets. “Sorry not those,”

Hannibal grinned. “You brought me a present?”

“I brought you something to repay for the Stag statue I had broken.” Will corrected. Hannibal only chuckled.

“Thank you Will, I appreciate the consideration but- I find it hard to believe you came all this way to give me a bowl of fruit.” He raised a brow.

Will shook his head, his mess of curls moving. “No- I was wondering,” He looked past Hannibal, his fingers moving against his legs nervously. “What you taught me a while ago was very helpful, and I can’t help but think how it would be if you taught me more.”

“You want me teach you self-defense?” 

“I want you to teach me everything you know.” 

Hannibal nodded. “I’m glad you came to me, I would be honored.”

Will let go of the breath he was holding and looked down at the ground in relief. “Thank gods. Thank you Dr. Lecter.” Will said nodding in appreciation.

Hannibal tipped Will’s chin up and looked him over. “The first lesson. Eye contact is everything.”

Will nodded, looking up at him with curiosity. “Yes, Dr. Lecter.”

“This will not be easy, I will challenge your abilities, intelligence, and put you outside of your comfort zone?” Hannibal asked in a low voice, his hand making its way through Will’s dark hair.

For once Will didn't flinch away, only nodding. “I’m ready.”

“Then let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all goes mentally down hill from now on, manipulation is a beautiful thing.


	5. Beg to the Wolf

Hannibal raised the golden goblet to Jack’s and toasted. 

Jack smiled. “To a reunion,”

“To a reunion,” Hannibal repeated before taking a sip of the wine. It tasted amazing, better than the wine that the Athenians send him. “This is wine is exquisite, Jack.” Hannibal praised.

Jack hummed and took a sip also. “Thank you, we have our own personal garden, you can take your own pot home if you would like.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “Oh no, no, I couldn't. I agreed to visit, talk, and catch up a bit. Not to steal your wine.” He said with a humorous chuckle.

Jack laughed lightly. “Dr. Lecter, I am one of the five Supreme magistrates, we have plenty of wine.”

Hannibal nodded and traced his finger around the cup. “How is Bella?”

“She is not doing so well, she fell ill months ago and is slowly getting worse.” He said shaking his head. “There isn't a healer in this whole city-state who has a clue what’s wrong with her.”

“I’m sorry Jack,” Hannibal murmured looking at him sympathetically. Jack only took a long gulp of his drink in response. “Is this why you have invited me to your home? So I can look over her?”

Jack shook his head. “No, of course not, she is watched over by Asclepius now… I called you here because I have a favor of you.”

Hannibal raised a brow. “And what would that be?”

“I want you to return to the military…”

Hannibal sighed and looked away, adjusting in the plush chairs. “Jack we have discussed this many times, I’m not returning. The Supremes invited me to take place of one of them and I refused, if I am noble enough to be one of the five Supremes I don’t have to play the role of the average man. Things like being in the military, your words,”

“Yes Hannibal I remember what I said but we need more men like you, really, you have everything a soldier wants. You are clever, fast, and courageous.”

“I am a doctor.”

“Even more reason to have you out there.” Jack said raising his arms. “I want you to train Sparta’s troops.”

“I politely refuse.” 

Jack sighed and stared into the fireplace they sat in front of. “I will bargain with you.” He said looking at Hannibal gently. “What do you want? There has to be something you will want?”

Hannibal looked at Jack then stared into his goblet before taking a gulp of it, smacking his lips at the tart taste that ran over his picky tongue. “There is a boy, his name is Will Graham.”

“Never heard of hi-”

“Yes I know and you probably won’t because there is no record of him being born.” Hannibal said swiftly. Jack caught on and sat back, listening quietly to his friend. Hannibal glanced at him then continued. “His mother left a long while ago because of reasons, they aren’t important.” He paused. “Although she promised me that I could marry Will when he was eligible to vote.”

“So what do you want from me?”

“I want Will Graham to be licensed as a citizen of Sparta. Though the only thing I want it to contain on his records is that I am his spouse, which means, I by law own him.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “That’s against the law itself, promised marriages are common but for a Supreme to enforce it is a different story.”

Hannibal wet his lips. “If it all happens accordingly then whenever a great battle or war starts I will be there to lead all Spartan troops.”

Jack looked at Hannibal and sat straight in his seat, looking into the fire. “Why do you want this? Do you love this boy?”

“I am learning to love him.” 

Jack stood and straightened out his chlamys. “Hannibal Lecter you have a deal.” He said with a smile, offering his hand for the other to shake. 

Hannibal smiled and stood also, shaking Jack’s hand firmly. “Thank you Jack, I will not fail you.”

“I hope not, now, I will send you a copy of those records, yes?”

“That would be most efficient.”

Jack nodded once. “Good, now how about another goblet full of wine?”

Hannibal smiled. “I thought you would never ask.”

\-----

Will groaned and cried out in pain but lifted himself one more. “Ninety-nine,” He muttered, lowering himself down but not low enough for his stomach to touch the hot ember under him. He raised again, his arms shaking. “One hundred!” He yelled then rolled away from hot bit of rock and wood. 

Hannibal smiled at him and walked over to him. “Good job Will that was your best so far. How do you think you did?” He asked.

Will squinted up at him then stood, rubbing his stomach. “I burned myself really bad around seventy or so, hurt like a bitch.” He said shaking his head.

“Language, William.”

“Sorry, Dr.Lecter…” Will said then stretching his arms above his head. “So I did a hundred push-ups, squats, I threw that rock around and I tossed the sledgehammer around a bit. That’s it right? Am I done for today?”

Hannibal looked at him gently then pursed his lips. “Do another six laps around the house then you can come in for a drink…?”

“Am I walking the third lap again?”

“No walking, all running. Now go on.” Hannibal said, shooing him off. Will sighed and muttered something under his breath before running off on the stone path.

Hannibal sat down on a tree stomp and watched. Will was having phenomenal progress and it was only his first seven cycles. When they first started Hannibal laid everything out for Will. The first seven cycles they exercised and gained muscle. Second set of cycles spear, third gymnastics, and then sword and so on.

Will was shaky at first, barely achieving twenty push-ups before his arms shook like jam. Though his development was coming along great and Hannibal was proud of Will. Will definitely noticed a difference in his body after the first couple of days and that encouraged them more. Though most important they were nearly crossing that stranger boundary. Will made eye contact with him most of the time and they talked before and after practice but it was still in a student-teacher manner. 

When Will finally returned, his legs were a shaking mess and he panted hard. “I-I’m done.” He said, then lying out in the grass that was still damp with morning dew. “Can I get a drink now? I think I deserve that much…” He mumbled, trying to regulate his own breathing. 

Hannibal shook his head. “I think I want you to do another lap.”

“What!?” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Brush the dirt and grass off yourself before you come in.” Hannibal instructed and stood, making his way up the stone pathway and opening the front door. It was instantly cooler, and he could hear Will groan at the sudden low temperature. 

“It feels great in here.” He said closing the door behind himself.

Hannibal nodded and went over to the kitchen, taking out two goblets, pouring cold red wine in both cups. “The stone is more resistant to heat than cool air, so it almost catches it, like a trap.”

Will nodded and took the drink when Hannibal offered it, looking in the depth of the cup. “Is this wine?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said taking a sip of his and sitting at the table. “Will that be a problem, Will?”

Will looked up and shook his head. “Oh no of courses not, it’s just I never had any type of alcohol before.”

“You’re truly innocent.” Hannibal said licking his lips and looking over Will’s figure. He looked more dazzling than the day he had saved him. There was muscles outlining his biceps, his chest was no longer soft. His legs took the most debt and his calves were strong.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal jumped slightly. “Yes, William?”

Will bit his lip and moved his fingers against his tunic in a nervous fashion. Hannibal knew he was choking on his words, he always did this. When he first wanted something to drink or when Hannibal asked him to do ridiculous things, he always bit his lip and drummed his fingers against his leg. “Will please get it out.”

“Can I stay for a while? Because- it’s getting hot out and my father would no doubt want me to run around town for him and I don’t have the energy. I’m just so tir-”

“You can stay for as long as you want, really. From one friend to another, my home is your home.”

Will smiled gently. “Thank you Dr.Lecter.”

\-----

Now ever since Will mentioned it became to be a regular thing. Will came over to Hannibal’s house, no longer scared of getting lost, and train in the morning. His training lasted for usually two hours but sometimes was three or four. Then Will lounged in the house with Hannibal. They had conversations, played Marbles, or Hannibal would want Will to help in the kitchen for the fun of it.

Will loved it, in a way. He could easily get away from his troubles, not think about his father or mother. Just being here with Hannibal Lecter was exciting. Will was not the average Spartan teen. Of course he looked like one, but he didn't think like one. His words held poetic use and his vocabulary was far more advanced than any teen, or maybe man. But Hannibal understood him.

\-----

Will looked up from where he sat on the floor and moved his darker rock over Hannibal’s white one, taking his piece. “Dr.Lecter, my father doesn't like me being out so late…Like a few cycles ago I got home around sunset.” 

Hannibal was sitting beside Will, pulling his hand through his silky hair. He was surprised when he had done it the first time and Will barely jumped, saying that it felt good. So now when he was close enough he strung his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Then maybe you should go home earlier.”

Will looked down at the board, watching Hannibal move his pebble. “He thinks I’m out sleeping around with women.”

Hannibal doesn't laugh, only growl quietly. The image of Will with women his age angered him, because no one would be surprised if that was what Will was doing. He’s sixteen. “Well you’re not, had you told him what you’re doing?”

Will nodded and forgot what place he was at, moving one of his smaller pebbles up and stealing Hannibal’s piece. The doctor quickly moved in and zig-zagged, tapping three boxes from the left and right of Will’s pieces then stealing them all. “I win again.”

Will huffed and reset the board. “Rematch,”

“Continue your story.”

Will set the black pebbles first his fingers moving to do the job, but his mind elsewhere, “I told him who you were and how you were training me. Then he asked if he was training any other students and I said no. Then he went on a whole rampage saying that I shouldn't be so far in the woods with a man your age from sunrise to sunset.”

Hannibal bit his lip, looking at the back of Will’s head. “How does that sound to you?”

Will paused for a second then shrugged. “It sounds like nothing, a teacher and student training, nothing more. My father thinks we’re doing more than that.” Will murmured and the touch on his head suddenly became uncomfortable. 

Hannibal noticed the tense of his shoulders and pulled his hand away. “You know Will; it’s not rare to see older men with younger boys. You see couples like that every day.”

“I know.”

“May I should cut some of our time. You can come only twice in a set? I think that would be good for you. So you father won’t get suspicious, you can run errands and hang out with your friends?”

Will sat up on his knees now, looking at Hannibal. “No! I don’t want to cut my time! We just finished with the spear cycle and we’re starting gymnastics tomorrow.”

Hannibal could smell the bitter smell of wine on his tongue from where he sat and stood, walking to the kitchen to pour himself some more. “I don’t think so…You have been spending far too much time out here...I am unbelievably thankful for the things you help me with around the house, and helping me cook but I should be your last priority. Family, friends, and then your teacher,”

“No, I refuse. I have nothing better to do! Go from house to house and then to another house to pick this up and drop that off for my father. Then my friends come along and they want fight and teach each other techniques.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I want to learn your technique.” 

Hannibal stared at him a smirk coming across his lips but he hid it with a sip of wine. This is what manipulation looked like. If someone pushes a sheep away from its friends and family and allows him to live in the farmer’s house, the sheep will adapt. If the farmer shows the sheep much more than it had with its herd then when the sheep gets pushed away, it’ll be begging to come back.

And that is what Will was doing, begging. 

“You will be here the cycle after tomorrows, then again in two cycles.”

“But-!” 

“Do you understand?”

“But Dr-”

“Do you understand, William?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting heated next chapter. There will be broken laws, kissing, and red wine!
> 
> Happy one year Hannibal NBC!


	6. Red Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get this out now, there weren't particularly soaps back in ancient Greece. They used goat fat and ashes and that wasn't an option so I used red wine.

A woman screamed as Will jumped over her head, nearly knocking her down. “Sorry!” Will screamed though still running. A few men ran passed the woman, shouting at Will and shaking their fists. 

Soon the whole market place heard the commotion and moved their carts and children out of the way for Will and the men to run. Though Will was faster and more agile he moved around carts of fruit and jumped over small children who got in the way. The men not far behind screamed. “Stop him! Thief! Someone stop that boy!”

Will was getting out of breath and turned to look how far back the men were though when he turned forward again he hadn't had enough to time to react to the crates of food in front of him and dove right into it. 

The wood gave away instantly and Will and the many fruits and vegetables fell on Will. The owner came out of his house screaming and Will did nothing but lie in defeat. “What are you thinking boy! These are just harvested apples and cucumbers and now they are bruised! Who is going to buy these! I hope you have the money to pay!”

Soon the other men, now sweaty and disheveled, came jogging up to the mess. “This boy stole food from us! A woman caught him take handfuls of beans and olives!”

Will stood now and the men didn't hesitate to dive at him, ripping his pockets open. Food of various types fell from Will and he groaned. 

“You are a thief!” A man said and grabbed Will’s hair, pulling him back down. Will cried out and tried to swing at the man but the others only grabbed his arms and legs. “Someone get the law!”

Will squirmed and kicked but the men had a pretty good grip on him. “Let go of me!” Will screamed, tugging the men forward and backward.

“I have an idea! Why don’t we punish him ourselves! I think twenty lashes would do him some good!” 

“Thirty lashes!” Another called.

“Fifty lashes!” A woman’s voice in the background called.

One of the men let go of Will’s hair and took out his whip telling the men to drag him to the middle of the road. “So everyone can see you, yes? No one won’t be selling anything to you after this boy!” 

The man pulled the whip back and threw it down. Will squeezed his eyes shut to take the hit but nothing happened. When he looked up all the men were staring at an extended hand that had grabbed the whip.

Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal snatched the whip from his hand with a monotonous expression and the men allowed him, taking a step back from Will. Suddenly the market place was dead silent. Will looked up at Hannibal and he shined like a damn god. He stood and instantly went behind him without a word.

Hannibal glanced at him then dropped the whip on the ground. “What are you all doing?” He asked in a casual tone which made it all the scarier. 

One of the men pushed the guy who held the whip and he shrugged. “We were justifying that boy there. You know him?”

“Yes I know him he is my partner.” Hannibal said and if possible it became even quieter. Will looked at Hannibal in a confused way then just played along.

One of the men shook their head. “Hey the boy stole from us then tried to run and he had us running all throu-”

“So you attempt to whip him? The law is that if one steals from another they should return it and pay back, doubled the original price.” He said tilting his head to the side. “You all wagered on twenty to fifty lashes...If I heard correctly.”

The men got silent. Hannibal gave a good stare at everyone one of them before putting down the sack of food he just got and taking out his coin pouch. “The food he has stolen is on the ground over there, Will have anything else?” He asked turning to Will.

Will checked his pockets and took out a few olives. 

Hannibal nodded. “Good, now return them to the owner.” He instructed as he began to pick out the right amount of money. Will threw the olives at the men’s feet and they barely blinked.

“This should be enough.” He said giving on man a pile of coins. “Have a nice day.” He bowed his head, a small smirk on his face before he turned and walked away.

Will followed him, thankful when talking began again and they weren't the center of attention any longer. “Why did you say I was your partner?” Will asked in tight voice.

“Because now they won’t ever hurt you, only one which so much class could pull off marrying a man and remain to look like he could easily break bone.”

Will chuckled at that, and then he was silent. Looking down at his feet now and kicking small pebbles he sighed. “I’m sorry Dr. Lecter; I shouldn't have stolen and made you pay for it all.”

“Why did you steal? I’m sure your father has more than enough money to sustain you and him.”

“I stole those things for you...A gift for helping me train.” 

Hannibal looked at him and shook his head. “Oh William that is not necessary, you don’t ever have to steal for anyone.” He stopped and looked at Will. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Dr. Lecter…”

“Now I’m going to walk you home…”

Will looked scared for a moment. What would his father say and do? Although Hannibal would protect him, he didn't know if he would always protect him but he sure did appreciate it when he did.

\-----

“You did what?” 

Will blinked and sighed, looking at his father. “I stole some food at the market…”

Will’s father mouth fell open then closed. “Are you crazy kid? You could’ve gotten yourself in prison! Who paid for the food, you returned it right?” He asked.

Will nodded. “Doctor Lecter made sure of it and he paid for it all…” He mumbled motioning to Hannibal who was outside the door. 

Hannibal stepped into the house, his shoes sinking slightly into the dirt floor. He looked at Will’s father gently, taking off his himation and folding it over his arm. “It’s great to finally meet you Mr. Graham.” 

He nodded looking Hannibal over with a quick glance. He looked out of place in this house, his nicely sewn tunic and himation. He looked extremely clean also, unlike him and his son. “I heard a lot about ya’, Mr. Lecter…” He said raising a brow.

“I hope it was all good things.” He smiled and looked at Will who was staring into the depth of nothing.

“Well I’m going to get my point across very easily; Will has not been acted like this whole life. Coming home after curfew, my curfew and the village’s, because he was over your house I assume. He never speaks to me anymore, and I gotta tell his goddamned friends to beat it every day because he’s never here. Now he’s stealin’!?”

“What’s your point, Mr. Graham?” He inquired, trying to ignore the rude tone he was using.

“You’re no good for him-”

“Father!”

“No it’s true! You’re a good kid Will and ya’ never acted like this before you started seeing him.”

Hannibal shook his head. “Mr. Graham, I am a professional, I teach your son combat. He’ll be seventeen next month…”

“I want these sessions to stop.”

“Father he’s only trying to hel-”

“Will go to your room, now before I make you,” He warned. 

Hannibal turned his head to Mr. Graham at the threat and licked his lips. He was forcing his way on his list of people to turn into a juicy roast. Hannibal looked at Will with a gentle look. “Will just go, do what your father says…”

Will looked from Hannibal to his father before he growled and stomped away to his room, throwing himself angrily in his bed. He forced himself to fish, to go away and just fish but the more he did the more he thought of Dr. Lecter.

\------

It had been a full set of nine cycles since he had seen Hannibal. It unsettled Will that he felt this way, angry and greedy in a way, because he wanted to be with the man. Will wanted to be training and playing chess and taste testing Hannibal's delicious food.

Though instead he was running errands non-stop for his father and wasn't allowed to spar with Beverly, Brian and Jimmy. So he ran around the village, and got what his father needed. Sometimes they were ridiculous things, like walking to the edge of town for a pound of chestnuts or a few miles out in the country for a bag of sugar.

He understood that his father was still upset over the situation but this was beginning to become outrageous. Will began to have too much time to think, though all of his thoughts were on Hannibal.

\-----

Will rolled off his bed and grabbed a clean tunic and a towel, which was only a long ragged cloth that had been cut from something in the past. He left his room and looked at his father. "I'm going to bathe..." 

"You have until sunrise to come back," He replied not looking at him.

Will rolled his eyes and kept walking, brushing Winston away as he barked happily and circled around his feet.

As he left the little house he sighed at the cool breeze that moved past him. It was chilly no doubt but Will liked it best at this time of the day, usually if Will went to Hannibal’s house at this time they would drink soup and watch the sunrise and the noises of the village and forest come to life. 

The brunette sighed at the thought and continued moving on to the public baths. They were the only nice place in the whole village. The bathrooms were kept clean and they always had the best oils to provide, Will could only imagine how the superior baths looked like, which none of the regular civilians had a hold of. 

When he finally got to the small building there were already a few people bathing in the large square filled with clouded water. Will didn't expect people to be there and he flushed. He was still uneasy about being around people with no clothes on, unlike the others in the community.

Will stared off thinking if he should wait or maybe bathe in the stream. The door opened behind him and he stepped out the way, though to Will’s surprise, there was Hannibal Lecter.

“Good morning, William.” He said with a plain smile. Hannibal’s body was covered by a silk red robe. Others stared at Hannibal’s exquisite wardrobe and whispered amongst themselves. 

Will could care less about his robes; he hadn’t seen Hannibal in many days. He smiled and looked up at his teacher. “Dr. Lecter, what a pleasant surprise good morning. What are you doing here?”

Hannibal looked around sarcastically. “Well I believe I am here to bath.”

Will shook his head, mentally kicking himself. “Y-Yes of course, but I thought you had your own tub at home?”

“It is being upgraded…” He said then moving past Will towards the superior baths. “Are you coming Will?”

Will looked at the Hannibal and so did the guard who stood in front of the superior baths. “That’s Superior; I have to take one in the public baths…” He said pointing. 

Hannibal made a small disgusted face towards the public tub and shook his head. “No, no, come along this nice gentleman will let me through on my accounts invitation. Isn’t that right sir?”

The guard looked Hannibal over and nodded, opening the door and stepping out of the way. Hannibal put a hand on the small of Will’s back and ushered him into the room, people staring and murmuring angrily as the door closed behind the two.

\-----

Hannibal slipped off his robe and chuckled when Will turned away in a heartbeat. “I would think by now you would've been comfortable around other naked men,” He said, stepping into the warm water and humming, sitting on the stone seats that wrapped around the perimeter.

Will made sure Hannibal was submerged before undressing himself and sliding in quickly, crossing his legs. “Nudity is a form of comfort ability around others, in this society. I feel as though the body of a man or woman should be like a shrine, a piece of art. People don’t like sharing works of art.”

Hannibal remembered back when Will was naked and unconscious under him and how much of a work of art the younger man was. “‘Nudity is a form of comfort ability’,” He repeated looking over at Will who looked away. “You are not comfortable with me?”

Will blushed and shook his head slightly. “I believe that I’m more comfortable with you than my own father, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal only hummed and Will looked over at him curiously. “Why, do you want to see my body?” He joked, a smiling curving on his lips.

“Maybe another time,” He said though biting his lip and grabbing one of the containers that lined the tub. “This, Will, is sweetened red wine.”

Will moved closer slightly and looked in the bowl. “Why? I mean, why is it here?”

“To wash with, it softens your skin and cleans it better than water or oil does.” Hannibal demonstrated standing, the water coming up to his waist. He dipped his hands in the wine and rubbed over his chest and shoulders.

Will could feel heat settle in his lower abdomen and he blushed brighter if it was physically possible. He moved closer to Hannibal so he could also dip his hand in the bowl and rub it on his skin, though it didn't feel as good as oil. “My skin doesn't feel any softer?”  
Hannibal shook his head. “This is not oil; you just can't slap it on your skin. Let me show you,” He took a step forward and Will took one back. “....May I show you?” He asked rather.

After a long moment Will nodded, he trusted Dr. Lecter, this was normal. He was comfortable around him.

Hannibal closed the two feet between them until their chests were inches apart. The older man noticed Will’s chest almost tighten and his shoulders rise as he hesitantly held his breath. “Will please relax, there is nothing to be afraid of,” He said and dipped his hands in the wine.

He started at his shoulders, smoothing his soft hands over the muscled skin. Will shuddered and breathed, it felt good, someone else’s touch. Hannibal cupped his hands in the water and poured it over Will’s chest and back, making sure he was wet before applying more red wine.

Hannibal couldn't help but nearly swoon at how pretty Will looked with the red drops of wine running over his body. His hands eased down his chest, and over his perky nipples. The contrast between when he first saw Will naked and now was phenomenal. At first Will seemed small, his skin was pale and his muscles were as big as one a fourteen year old. Now his skin was tight and layered with flexing tendons and veins rose to the surface with every movement.

Will nearly moaned at how this felt, Hannibal’s long fingers rubbing the drink into his skin. He continued to tell himself that he could be comfortable with Hannibal and after a few minutes the shame and embarrassment washed over him just as the water had. He closed his eyes and let it all happen, feeling the energy presence of Hannibal.

Hannibal moved the wine and water over his neck, watching in awe as Will exposed more of his neck for the man. His hands moved over his Adam’s apple and then his jaw. Taking more water than wine now he slipped his hands gently over Will’s face, drenching his cheeks and eyes. Though his lips were last, he dipped his thumb into the wine and moved it over his lips. Will moaned quietly though it seemed to echo in Hannibal’s ears. 

“Taste the wine.” Hannibal said in a stern voice.

Almost by instinct Will’s tongue moved over his bottom lip then running over Hannibal’s thumb, making him squeeze his eyes tighter. When Hannibal pulled away he kept his eyes closed, he didn't know why, but he was afraid to see the sight in front of him. 

“Say ahh-” Hannibal said dipping his middle finger and index finger in the bowl. When Will willingly parted his lips he slipped his fingers in. “Suck.” He murmured.

Will felt himself become harder, and his cock twitch under the water though he obediently sucked his fingers grunting at the tart and bitter taste. 

“Look at me, Will.” 

The younger man opened his eyes and they instantly connected with Hannibal’s brown ones. They seemed dark and commanding, and they made him feel small as if Hannibal was towering over him though in a way, this was all comfortable.

Will grunted when his fingers were gone and Hannibal leaned in. Will froze and swore his heart had stopped beating, then there was warm lips against his, and an arm around his waist. Will hadn't ever dated anyone let alone kiss. He lived in this village his whole life and not one single girl noticed him besides Beverly. 

Hannibal felt as though he may melt. Will was a terrible kisser, he was sloppy and uncoordinated but it was fantastic, maybe the best moment of his life. He pulled away until he felt Will huff and allowed him to catch his breath. Will’s eyes were blown and he looked so innocent, but so corruptible. “I’m going to pull you close and you’ll put your arms around my neck. You’ll feel my cock against your’s but that’s okay. This is all okay. Tell me to stop if you want to….Do you understand?”

Will assumed cock meant penis and he nodded, his cheeks and neck growing red. “Y-Yes Dr. Lecter,”

Hannibal nodded and wrapped both arms around Will, Will moving his arms from between them and putting them around the older man’s neck. Hannibal pulled Will against his body and smiled when Will flinched at the feeling of the other’s member against his thigh. 

Just like that Hannibal kissed Will, and it was warm and sweet. Will tried to keep up and Hannibal explained to him how to move his lips. It was like any other training day; start off with warm ups before they got to the good parts. Hannibal explained what to do while Will listened and did as he told. When time passed Will was kissing Hannibal back with the same eagerness, excited to impress Hannibal. 

They were nearly devouring each other when the door suddenly opened and Jack Crawford stepped in, his eyebrows rising when he saw the two in each other’s embrace. 

Will nearly swam to the other end of the tub. “I-I wasn't doing-”

“You must be Will Graham.” Jack said comfortably.

Hannibal looked at Will and sighed. “Will I think it is getting rather late and you should be making your way home now?” He said with a small nod.

Will didn’t waste time to climb out of the tub and pull something around him before hurrying out of the room. Jack watched Will leave with a slight smile and looked back at Hannibal when he was gone. “He seems like a nice young man.”

Hannibal nodded and got out also, grabbing something to dry himself. “Yes he is,”

Jack chuckled and got into the tub while Hannibal left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Will and Hannibal getting way closer, maybe a little too close. Bedelia the beautiful Athenian will appear also.


	7. Justice, Perfection and Blood

The man screamed and Hannibal stuffed his mouth with his own clothing. “Be quiet, if you panic then it’ll only be worse for you.” 

The man nodded fiercely, tears streaming down his face. “Mhmm!Mhmm!”

Hannibal removed the cloth from his mouth and the man huffed and took deep breaths. “I-I didn’t do anything! I have a wife and four children- please spare me!”

Hannibal smirked and shook his head in pity. “This is justice.”

“You aren’t the law!”

“What was that you said, ‘we should punish him ourselves’?” Hannibal tilted his head. “That’s what you said, no?”

The man’s brows furrowed. “Y-You’re that man from the market- the husband of that kid who stole from the market. I-It wasn’t personal! He stole a-a-and-”

“And you were going to whip him. Punish him, and not even in the form of the official lawful conduct. So I will do the same to you.”

The man screamed for help but Hannibal stuffed his mouth with the rags again, pulling a blindfold around his eyes. “You make your rules, I make mine.” He said then tightening the whip around his neck. The man gagged and his binded limbs shook and his chest heaved. Hannibal only smiled and hummed, thinking of all the ways to present his corpse.

This was justice. 

\-----

“Zeus damn it!” Will said frustrated. The young man lowered the bow and looked at the few jagged arrows that pierced everywhere except the target, a weave sewn man. 

Hannibal stepped up behind him and observed his work. “You are terrible at this.”

“You think?” Will snapped back.

Hannibal looked at him gently and he saw Will falter and shoulders slump. “Dr. Lecter this is useless, I’m seventeen now…We should be training for other things.”

Hannibal shook his and took the bow from Will. “This will be your weapon of choice when you go away in a few years.”

Will was silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “I thought I was going to use a spear,” He said crossing his arms.

“No, a bow will be fine.”

“Why are we targeting on a human dummy.”

Hannibal looked back at him letting go of the arrow and it hitting the dummy in the head. “Because, if you can shoot a rabbit you can shoot a human, and if you can shoot a human you can shoot a rabbit.”

Will stared at him and then at the straw doll. “Why would I have to shoot a human?”

Hannibal lowered the bow, handing it back to Will and looking at him fondly. “Protection, he may be a threat, his resources. Or literally, him as a resource.”

Will’s brows furrowed together. “Cannibalism?”

“Yes, if food is scarce then you may have no choice.” He said and then looking away though feeling Will’s eyes follow him.

“Do you know the story of the Algonquian legend?” Will asked, watching Hannibal take an arrow and begin sharpening it.

“The story of how Cannibals was a taboo tradition and of those who ate other humans will transition from a being that was half man and half monster. The Wihtikow or Waindigo,”

“Also known as a Wendigo…” He said seriously. “Do you not fear that?”

Hannibal shook his head, a chuckle passing his lips. “I don’t, it is merely a legend passed by the seas of a foreign land.”

“Cronus, father or Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Zeus ate his children.” Will said laughing. “Is that not wrong?”

“Though Cronus had been tricked and Zeus wasn’t eaten, Zeus then returned to make his father regurgitate his family. He swallowed them and didn’t eat them.” Hannibal countered.

Will glared at him. “Okay Dr. Lecter, but I won’t ever eat another person.” He said then putting his hand out for the arrow Hannibal was holding. 

The older man approached him, raising his arms and adjusting his hand in the correct position to shoot the arrow. “If you say so,” He then stepped up to the boy, his body against Will’s. Hannibal put his hands over Will’s and putting the arrow head in place. 

Will shuddered slightly and the closeness reminded him of that morning he spent with Hannibal. After they had gotten caught Will was afraid to show his face in the town for a while, and when his father was finally loosening up his security he began to continue his training with the Doctor. But he had missed the man’s touch, the taste of his lips…

Will put his leg between Hannibal’s so their bodies were pressed together perfectly, the anticipation of the contact made him blush and his fingers shook when he let go of the fletching. The arrow shot through the air and hit the dummy in the shoulder. 

Hannibal watched Will carefully, noticing the flash of frustration pass his face. “You are uneasy,” He pointed out resetting the bow against the string. “Calm your mind, you are comfortable, remember?”

Will nodded and held the bow up alone, suddenly feeling Hannibal’s hands, down his sides and settling over his hips. It made him feel warm and anxious. He let his fingers bounce away from the string and it shot perfectly through the dummy’s head, straw and grass cascading to the ground.

“Perfection,” Hannibal breathed in his ear.

Will dropped suddenly and swept his calf swiftly against Hannibal’s ankles, making him fall backwards hitting the forest floor with a groan.

Will popped back up, bouncing on his heels. “You always tell me to be on my feet and always be prepared to fight? What about you?” He said smiling.

Hannibal looked up at him and stood, raising his fists and a grin on his face. “You have learned well.” He said, then moving quickly and sending a roundhouse kick to Will’s head surprised when the younger boy blocked it with his forearm and elbowed the knee socket.

Hannibal cried out and fell to the ground. Will’s eyes widened and he moved quickly to his instructor. “Dr. Lecter! I’m sorry! Here let me hel-” Before Will could continue he was jerked forward and Hannibal locked him into a headlock.

“Show no mercy, Will.” He said, then catching his foot as it targeted his groin. “And don’t be predictable.” He instructed breathlessly. 

Will huffed in frustration as he was strangled against Hannibal’s arm and he shook his head, biting down into the flesh. Hannibal retreated instantly and cradled his arm. Will took his chance and punched the older man in the ribs then the face. 

Hannibal fell back into the dirt in defeat, groaning slightly. This was the first time Will had ever beaten him fair and square. “Ow…” He mumbled in a low voice. 

Will moved towards him and sat on his lap, pinning Hannibal’s arms above his head. “I win…” He said proudly.

“Perfection,” Hannibal whispered, licking his busted lip.

Will leaned forward and kissed the man’s lips. He could taste the man’s blood on his tongue and it was foreign to his taste buds. 

Hannibal kissed him back eagerly, tasting the blood move between their dry lips. “Will,” He grunted and shiver in response. He sat up and Will let go allowing him to flip their position until Hannibal was between the younger man’s legs.

Hannibal saw Will’s flushed cheeks turn bright red and he rolled his hips greedily against the boy’s. His lips moved from Will’s jaw and down his neck softly. Will couldn’t help but look up at the bright morning sky and sigh in ecstasy. “D-Dr. Lecter,”

“Yes Will?” He asked against his skin, nipping at his skin. Hannibal’s hands moved down his side and then to his back, easing down to grope his ass. 

Will swallowed, blinking fiercely as if he was going to cry. He gasped when he felt the outline of Hannibal’s cock against his thigh and he bit his lip. “I think I need to go…” He said.

Hannibal looked up at that and wiped his mouth with his forearm. “Oh.”

“Yes,”

Hannibal stood instantly, pulling Will up along him. “Of course, you did well today Will, I am proud of you.” He said staring at Will though his green eyes were averted elsewhere. “Are you okay?”

Will nodded and took a step back. “Y-Yes I am completely okay. I-I just need to, um, bye Dr. Lecter.” He turned and began walking away, his eyes locked ahead. 

When he was far enough away he stopped and dropped to his knees, pounding the ground with his fists. “Damn! Ares damn it all!” He screamed hoarsely. Why couldn’t he do it? He wanted Hannibal! And he wanted so much more than a kiss; he wanted Hannibal to bed him, though he couldn’t do it. 

For the first time in months, Will felt like a coward. 

\-----

“It’s been months, Hannibal.” Bedelia said, crossing her legs.

Hannibal smiled. “I’ve been busy…”

She raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth then closing it. “Have you begun your work again?”

Hannibal chuckled. “No, no, no, no definitely not, I have met someone.” He said, his voice soft.

A hint of a smile spread across Bedelia’s smooth face. “That’s wonderful Hannibal, I’m happy for you. Tell me about this someone.” She said.

Hannibal bit his lip as he thought. Where could he possibly start? “His name is Will Graham; his birthday was a month ago. He had just turned seventeen…” He paused; knowing Bedelia would want to comment on that.

“Seventeen? A bit young don’t you believe?”

“It isn’t abnormal for a man to fall in love with a younger man, and the other way around.” He informed her defensively. 

She waved her hand. “Of course it isn’t, though Hannibal you are nearly forty-five. You were going off for your final year of school when he was born.”

Hannibal thought about it for a moment and shrugged. “Aphrodite works in brilliant ways, doesn’t she?”

The woman smiled and looked Hannibal over. “How does Will feel towards you?”

“He is confused I believe,” Hannibal said quietly. “William is a quiet boy, his father a busy blacksmith and no mother. I think the attention I’m giving him is just what he needs.”

“Where is the mother?” She asked curiously.

“She left when Will was seven.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Grateful.”  
Bedelia moved her long hair over her shoulder, it flowed and seemed to glow in the cold comfort of her stone house, the faded blue curtains setting a gentle tone over the room. “Hm.”

“You look more beautiful than ever. I have been, inviting you to dinner multiple times.” He said tilting his head to the side. 

Bedelia shook her head at the compliment and smiled at Hannibal. “And I politely declined every one of them.”

“Sparta too big for you?”

“Too dangerous,” She corrected. “You would’ve made a perfect Athenian, Hannibal.”

“I guess so, but you Athenians have great wine. Best in Greece,”

“You may be mistaken for Thessaly?”

“Or I’m trying to get a glass of wine from you.” He said smiling.

Bedelia laughed and stood, straightening out her chiton. “Would you like a glass of wine, Mr. Lecter?” She asked sarcastically.

Hannibal stood also. “I would love some Ms. Du Maurier.”

\-----

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal kissed Bedelia’s cheek and waved, turning to see who had called his name. 

“It is you!” Dana, Will’s mother, said running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

Hannibal was pulled down by the weight of the woman, who was certainly heavier than he had last seen her ten years ago. “Dana Graham, what a pleasure to see you.” Hannibal said, straightening out his chlamys over his stola. “You look great, how have you been?” He asked softly.

She smiled. “I’ve been great; I work at the Athenian market at the center of the Athens.” 

Hannibal eyes widened. “Wow, that is amazing, Dana. I am happy for you. Why are you on this side of Argos?” He asked raising a brow, hundred miles out and she would be passing the Sparta borderline. 

“I was actually on my way to Sparta; it has been ten years since I’ve seen Will or Gregory. I miss them so much it burns me.” Dana said shaking her head in guilt.

Hannibal stared at her intently. She was coming back? That would ruin everything. All the walls Hannibal had built to keep Will to himself would come crumbling down if Will had ever seen his mother. That would be the end. “You are walking foot and not horse?”

“Great Mount Olympus no, I have a mule.” She said gesturing to a small potted foundation house. “I am staying the night at a friend’s; I’ll be in Sparta maybe in a day and a half if I wake early in the morning.” 

Hannibal hid his glare by looking away. “I’m glad you’re back, and please stop by on your way. A dinner would be nice, yes?”

“That would be lovely Hannibal thank you.” She said bowing her head. “Nice seeing you again, see you soon.” Dana said before walking away.

Hannibal glanced about the area and then went to the stables where they kept horses. He rounded his white horse that was generously borrowed from a friend, though he didn’t leave. Dana couldn’t take one step back into Sparta, over his dead body.

\-----

Hannibal walked out of the house, throwing his blood covered clothes inside and pouring the last bit of crude oil. There was rarely crude oil in Greece, it was rare and Hannibal hated to waste it on Dana and her friend’s family’s bodies. The man crouched down, putting flint against the frame of the door and sparking them together until the door lite and there was a long shadow stretching over Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal went to his horse and pulled on his change of clothes. By the time he was riding off into the woods the house was beginning to light up the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyye. Well glad that's out the way. Next chapter will be short, Mr.Graham will find out about the marriage(gasp). After next chapter I plan for their to be 3 more.
> 
> Also, in the last chapter I'll be adding the Major Character Death tag (gasp gasp gasp gasp)
> 
> Make sure to comment what you think!


End file.
